Kings of medicine
by sorryformyenglish
Summary: Piers n'aurait jamais dû montrer ses sentiments pour Chris, et Jake n'aurait jamais dû renoncer à ses cinquante millions de dollars. Quant à Chris, c'est moche, ce qu'il a fait. Post-RE6 (spoilers)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour a tous !**

**Depuis que j'ai fini ma fic précédente, post-injection, qui l'air de rien a duré un an et demi, je n'ai plus rien à faire de mon temps libre. Et puis ceux qui m'ont suivi, vous me manquiez trop ! Du coup je craque, j****'attaque une nouvelle fanfic RE6. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'ai beaucoup de doutes, ça fait bizarre de changer de registre comme ça ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Kings of Medicine :<strong>

**Jour 0.**

Bordel, c'est quoi ce délire ?

Bon, Nivans était réveillé, mais ça à la limite c'était pas le problème. Bien sûr, c'est toujours plus facile de buter un mec qui dort qu'un mec qui nous parle, nous supplie et nous regarde dans les yeux, mais c'est pas aussi classe. Et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude.

Non, le problème, c'était sa tête. Je pensais que je n'aurais aucun mal à décharger une balle dans sa jolie gueule de winner bien élevé et bien nourri, mais son visage n'avait rien à voir avec la gueule fière et arrogante dont je me rappelais. Est-ce qu'au moins on peut encore appeler ça un visage ? Sur toute une moitié, c'était une bouillie informe, suintante, qui m'a propulsé un an en arrière dans la base sous-marine.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui arriver ?

Le mec parfait de mon souvenir, le gentil chien de garde prétentieux, tenait contre lui un saladier et il était en train de vomir dedans. J'avais l'impression qu'il vomissait des bouts de chair, du sang caillé, c'était vraiment immonde. Je pouvais même pas regarder.

Il avait l'air surpris que j'ai débarqué comme ça dans sa chambre, mais quand je dis surpris c'est relatif, parce que quand un inconnu se pointe dans ta chambre à quatre heures du mat' avec un flingue, tu te contentes pas d'ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés, normalement. Pourtant il a avalé sa salive (berk), m'a dévisagé un long moment et m'a parlé sans aucune crainte :

- Jake Muller. Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec un flingue braqué sur moi ?

Moi qui pensais que j'étais effrayant. Moi qui pensais que je savourerais la mort de ce pauvre con. J'ai dû me ressaisir, me rappeler pourquoi j'étais là, pour lui lancer :

- Je suis venu te buter.

J'avais pris ma voix de gros dur qui alllait lui déboîter la tête entre les paumes de mes mains, mais j'étais déstabilisé. Je pensais à la base sous-marine. À quand ils m'avaient dit de me barrer, lui et Redfield, et de les laisser seuls face à ce truc. Est-ce que c'était là qu'il était devenu comme ça ?

Pas plus impressionné que ça par ma réplique, Nivans, ou plutôt ce qu'il restait de Piers Nivans, s'est penché pour poser le saladier par terre. C'est là, à la façon dont il a bougé, que j'ai vu qu'il lui manquait un bras.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? M'a-t-il demandé sans même me regarder.

J'avais perdu le fil. Je regardais la manche de son T-shirt crado qui donnait sur du rien. Et comme il était maigre son autre bras, et comme sa poitrine tressautait. Je l'ai revu en Edonie sur le terrain avec son fusil antichar, immobile et précis comme la mort, me criant de dégager de son champ de vision pour qu'il puisse avoir le sniper qui me ciblait depuis l'immeuble d'en face. Je l'ai revu dans la base sous-marine, minuscule face à ce monstre immense, me gueulant de fuir et qu'ils allaient gérer.

J'ai répondu à sa question par quasiment la même :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Pourtant, dans le fond, pourquoi je m'en inquiétais de ce qui lui était arrivé ? C'était débile, de taper la convers' avec un mec que je devais flinguer dans le quart d'heure. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait que j'apprenne qu'il avait chopé le virus dans la base sous-marine en venant me chercher ou bien la semaine dernière en sauvant des bébé phoques ? Je le buterai dans tous les cas.

A tout prendre, je préférerais les bébé phoques. Je n'avais pas envie de me dire que j'avais une part de responsabilité dans son état horrible et que maintenant je revenais pour l'achever. Raison de plus pour ne pas demander, je suis con. Heureusement, Nivans avait l'air plutôt d'accord avec moi :

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

C'était la foire aux questions aujourd'hui. Allez Jake, ressaisis-toi, t'as qu'à appuyer sur la détente ! Je détestais ce mec, pour commencer. Qu'il m'ait sauvé qu'est-ce qu'on s'en branle ? C'était juste pour son taff. Et puis ça se voyait bien qu'il tenait pas à la vie.

Mon bras a tremblé légèrement. Je me sentais pas bien, j'avais un début de nausée. Est-ce que c'était à cause du saladier à vomi ? Du visage inhumain en face de moi ? De l'absence de bras dérangeante, peut-être. Ou l'odeur de mort qui planait dans cette chambre.

Nivans a alors eu un genre de ricanement, et le seul œil humain qu'il lui restait s'est empli de mépris :

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, a-t-il commenté froidement.

Sans plus se soucier de moi, il s'est tourné et s'est rallongé dans son lit. Plus rien ne m'empêchait de tirer, maintenant, je voyais même plus sa tête sous la couette. Pourtant je l'ai pas fait. J'ai baissé mon flingue et j'ai quitté la pièce. On verrait plus tard. J'étouffe, ici.

* * *

><p>De retour dans le salon, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire ni quoi penser. C'était le bordel dans cette baraque, quand j'étais entré ça m'avait étonné. J'imaginais pas que Nivans tel que je m'en rappelais, colérique et premier de la classe, vive dans un cloaque comme ça. Je comprenais un peu mieux maintenant.<p>

Réflexe universel : le désœuvrement m'a poussé jusqu'au frigo. J'y ai trouvé un reste de pizza froide. Dans le salon, j'ai aussi déniché un canapé, sous un tas de fringues et d'emballages de médocs. J'ai tout foutu par terre et je me suis assis dessus pour manger la pizza. La télé marchait pas. J'entendais Piers cracher ses poumons dans la pièce d'à coté. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous, râlais-je envers moi-même. Retournes-y et bute-le ! Et après on n'en parle plus ! Quelque part est-ce qu'on peut pas dire que j'abrégerais ses souffrances ?

Je vais expliquer comment j'en étais arrivé là : les événements de l'été dernier, Lanshiang, les anticorps, la base sous-marine et tout ça m'avaient laissé aussi pauvre et seul qu'avant, alors que justement je pensais avoir enfin trouvé l'amour et la richesse. Pour différentes raisons, notamment ma connerie, les deux m'étaient passés sous le nez. Célibataire et fauché, Il ne me restait plus qu'à reprendre mon job d'avant : mercenaire. Nivans était mon dernier contrat en cours, sa tête me vaudrait quinze mille dollars. Éthiquement, je sais que c'était pas terrible, vu qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, mais pour qui ça compte, l'éthique, aujourd'hui ? Après avoir enchaîné les contrats de merde et les périodes de chômage intense, j'étais bien content d'être enfin sur un gros coup. Un meurtre, ça rapporte. En plus, le type qui m'avait contacté était un grand ponte de l'armée, blindé de fric. Le général Nivans.

Je m'étais pointé dans leur manoir de luxe, j'avais été accueilli par un grand bonhomme à moustache qui était donc le père de Piers. Il y avait aussi des oncles et un ancêtre en déambulateur qui avait l'air complètement maléfique : le papy. Retraité de l'armée. Ça rigolait pas chez eux. Cette famille, on aurait dit la mafia, sous couvert WASP et bien pensant. Ils m'ont rapidement expliqué qu'ils attendaient de moi que je descende leur fiston, Piers Nivans. Ce nom ne me disait rien à l'époque, c'est quand ils m'ont montré la photo que j'ai reconnu le ptit teigneux du BSAA. Alors comme ça ce petit prodige, ce mec qui semblait avoir tiré tous les jackpots de la vie, sa propre famille voulait qu'il meure ? Comme quoi, hein.

J'ai pas dit que je le connaissais, ça changerait quoi ? J'ai demandé pourquoi il devait mourir. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient me faire tuer par un garde du corps pour avoir été trop curieux mais pas du tout. Ils m'ont expliqué qu'une bisaïeule au troisième degré je sais plus quoi, j'ai pas retenu l'arbre généalogique, bref, une mémé, qu'on appellera mémé alzheimer, avait complètement zappé qu'ils avaient déshérité le fiston, et elle l'avait couché sur son testament avant de caner. Apparemment on parlait d'un gros paquet de fric là, et pour la famille, laisser Piers toucher à l'héritage ancestral était une humiliation. Quand à la raison pour laquelle il avait été déshérité, j'ai pas osé la demander, le papy était trop flippant. Mais les tableaux archi-réacs sur les murs, et le fait que les oncles désignent le fiston par _ce ptit pédé_ m'a donné une vague idée. Je me suis rappelé comme Nivans trottinait derrière Redfield a chaque fois qu'on se croisait. Tout s'explique.

Marrant, comme tout est une question de point de vue. A mes yeux ce mec avait tout pour lui, et pourtant c'était la honte de sa famille. Et aujourd'hui alors qu'il s'étouffait dans son vomi dans la pièce d'à coté, je n'étais plus si convaincu que ça de sa chance injuste.

Enfin bref, donc j'avais accepté le contrat sans culpabiliser plus que ça et je m'étais mis en route pour débarrasser cette brave famille de leur mouton noir. J'avais l'adresse, je m'étais introduit par effraction. Le salon était un peu dégueu, mais c'était pas mon problème. J'avais pris mon flingue et je m'étais faufilé dans sa chambre en me disant allez hop, Piers Nivans, l'heure est venue de payer pour tes crimes.

Résultat... j'étais là, sur son canapé, et je souhaiterais oublier la vision d'horreur que je venais de voir. Je n'avais plus aucune envie de prendre ma revanche sur la vie en butant ce mec. La vie c'était déjà méchamment bien vengée sur lui sans que j'ai rien à faire, apparemment. Je le sentais pas trop d'en rajouter une couche. Pas ce soir. Le virus C m'avait rappelé trop de souvenirs.

La chose la plus conne au monde, on est tous d'accord que c'est de s'endormir dans la maison d'un mec qui veut nous tuer. La deuxième plus conne : s'endormir cher un mec qu'on veut tuer. Et pourtant...

Faut dire que j'avais pas dormi depuis au moins 36 heures, j'avais traversé tout le pays pour aller chez Nivans. J'avais juste l'intention de fermer les yeux trente secondes, mais évidemment ça ne se passe jamais comme ça. J'ai donc fait une nuit complète sur son canapé, avec en guise de couverture son tas de linge et de paperasse. J'avais connu des nuits pires que ça. Dans ma tête, je crois que je pensais que Nivans ne se lèverait jamais, qu'il allait caner pendant la nuit et que je n'aurais rien à faire. ce serait bien. Mais là encore, évidemment que ça ne se passe jamais comme ça non plus.

* * *

><p><strong>Jour 1.<strong>

J'ai été réveillé en sursaut par un putain de vacarme, et j'ai manqué de tomber du canapé en essayant d'attraper mon flingue que j'avais laissé traîner par terre comme un con. Nivans venait de sortir de sa chambre, traînant des pieds, zigzagant, et toussant comme un cancéreux.

J'ai pointé mon flingue, j'ai gueulé « Tu bouges pas ! ». Il m'avait fait peur, j'avoue, je pensais pas que je dormirais comme ça. Il faisait déjà jour. Niveau professionnel, c'était zéro, j'avais intérêt a me rattraper.

Nivans a eu un mouvement de recul quand il m'a entendu gueuler. Mais pour s'arrêter de bouger, apparemment c'était pas possible, il toussait tellement qu'il arrivait même pas a parler. J'ai du attendre un sacré moment qu'il se calme, j'en avais limite une crampe au bras. Je me suis dit que si ça se trouvait, il faisait semblant. Il faisait ça pour gagner du temps.

Mais non : il a quand même fini par aller mieux et par se redresser un peu. Il a vaguement levé son unique main en l'air (elle était pleine de sang), et il m'a demandé :

- T'as dormi là ?

Il avait l'air bien plus surpris que quand j'avais débarqué dans sa chambre la veille. Je t'emmerde ! ai-je eu envie de lui répondre comme un gamin. J'allais pas aller à l'hôtel, tant que t'es vivant je suis fauché.

- Où tu t'es fait ça ? Ai-je simplement répondu en englobant d'un mouvement de flingue ce qu'il restait de toute la partie haut-droite de son corps.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

On avait eu plus ou moins exactement le même genre de conversation il ya quelques heures, mais j'abandonnais pas. C'était plus fort que moi, j'avais besoin de savoir.

- C'était dans la base sous-marine ? Ai-je insisté.

Il a un peu hésité avant de se décider à répondre :

- Oui. Pourquoi tu veux me tuer ?

Okay j'ai compris : chacun son tour. Mais le truc, tu vois, c'est que c'est moi qui tient le flingue :

- Le monstre géant ? Celui devant lequel vous nous avez dit de nous enfuir ?

- Le Haos, oui, a-t-il répondu avec un soupir agacé. C'est pas de ta faute, si c'est ce que tu cherches à savoir. C'est la faute de personne. Tu peux me tuer la conscience tranquille.

Il avait l'air énervé. Est-ce que c'était vraiment pour ça que je voulais savoir ? Pour être bien certain que j'avais le droit de le tuer sans que ce soit particulièrement dégueulasse ?

- Prend ton temps pour réfléchir, a-t-il râlé. Je me fais un café.

Sans plus se soucier de moi et de mon arme, il a été à la cuisine. Il s'est pris trois médocs, puis il a attrapé le réservoir de la cafetière pour le remplir d'eau. N'ayant qu'un seul bras, il a d'abord posé le réservoir au fond de l'évier puis a ouvert le robinet. Sauf que l'évier était plein de vaisselle, et tout s'est cassé la gueule. Je l'ai regardé replacer le réservoir et enlever des bouts de vaisselle cassée un par un d'un air blasé.

- Fais-en pour moi, aussi, ai-je commandé.

Il m'a jeté un coup d'œil et n'a pas répondu, mais il a mis de l'eau pour deux. Quand ça a été prêt, il m'a d'abord apporté ma tasse avant de retourner vers la cuisine se boire la sienne debout, appuyé au mur. Brave toutou.

Je sentais bien que j'étais supposé prendre une décision. Nivans ne me quittait pas des yeux.

Je mourrais d'envie de savoir encore certains trucs. Comment le monstre avait pu le déchiqueter comme ça et qu'il s'en sorte vivant. Et comment s'en était tiré Chris Redfield ?

- Elle est cassée, ta télé ? Me suis-je débiné.

- C'est l'antenne, m'a-t-il répondu méfiant.

Bon, bon bon... On est restés comme ça un long moment à se fixer, puis Nivans a posé sa tasse :

- Faut que je sorte.

Immédiatement, j'ai repointé mon flingue sur lui :

- Je crois pas, non.

Il m'a a peine prêté attention :

- J'ai un rendez-vous à l'hôpital.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Une injection.

- Une injection de quoi ?

J'étais clairement en train de demander n'importe quoi pour gagner du temps. Si je le laissais quitter cet appart, il m'échappait. Et mes quinze mille avec. Mais tirer maintenant ?

Nivans m'a encore jeté son coup d'oeil méfiant, tout en fouillant par terre pour se trouver un pull :

- Une injection de tes anticorps, figure toi.

Le remède marchait, donc ? Ou plutôt, vu sa gueule, le remède marchait pas, donc ?

- Tu bouges pas d'ici.

Pour la première fois, il a commencé à hausser le ton :

- Pourquoi ? T'oses pas me tuer ? Tu préfère attendre que la biologie fasse son œuvre ?

- Je sais que tu vas t'enfuir.

Il a voulu répondre un truc puis il s'est interrompu. Et enfin il a déclaré :

- T'as qu'à m'emmener, alors.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'emmènes en voiture. Tu me dépose et t'attend dans la salle d'attente, y en a pour une heure. Après tu me ramène et on reprend où on en était.

- Tu m'as pris pour ton chauffeur privé ou quoi ?

- Alors j'y vais tout seul.

J'ai raffermi ma prise sur mon flingue. Avant que j'ai le temps de lui dire que j'avais l'intention de le séquestrer, il s'est mis en colère :

- Tu crois que je vais m'enfuir ? C'est chez moi ici. Tu crois que j'ai peur de ton flingue de merde ? C'est simple, Muller, soit tu me butes maintenant, soit je vais à l'hôpital. Empêche-moi de me soigner et c'est moi qui te tuerai.

Là-dessus, il s'est remis à tousser faiblement et il a ajouté :

- J'y vais en bus. Je suis là dans trois heures. Je te le promet, pour ce que ça vaut. En plus l'injection me met K-O, tu pourras me tuer sans problème, je pourrai même pas me défendre.

J'ai abaissé mon arme. Encore aujourd'hui, je serais incapable de dire pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Il est retourné dans sa chambre, et il en est ressorti avec un jean extra-large et un sweat qui faisait trois fois sa taille. Et puis il a mis un masque hygiénique sur son visage et il a remonté la capuche de son sweat. On le voyait plus.

- Si tu prend le bus comme ça, on va te prendre pour un terroriste.

- Ha ha.

Il s'est encore enfilé un médoc et il a ouvert la porte. Avant de partir il s'est tourné vers moi, brusquement sérieux :

- Le traitement est... vraiment pas facile. Si tu me laissais le choix entre me tuer juste avant ou juste après, j'aimerais mieux que ce soit juste avant.

- Dégage.

Ça me dérangeait de l'entendre parler de la mort avec autant d'indifférence. Il m'a regardé dans les yeux et c'était impossible d'en être sûr a cause du masque hygiénique mais je me demande s'il m'a pas fait un genre de sourire.

Je me suis retrouvé tout seul dans un appart qui ne m'appartenait pas. J'ai fouillé un peu, j'ai trouvé dix dollars dans le tiroir de l'entrée, je suis descendu en bas de la rue pour m'acheter un kebab avec, Nivans m'avait laissé des clés comme si on était potes. Fallait que je le tue vite sinon j'y arriverais pas, et j'étais pas en situation de tirer un trait sur quinze mille dollars.

Quand je pense que j'aurais pu être riche, à l'heure qu'il est. J'aurais pu être un putain de millionnaire. C'était mes anticorps qui avaient sauvé le monde, même ce pauvre type de Nivans en profitait, et moi j'avais rien. J'ai vraiment été trop con de croire que si je donnais mon sang gratis ça séduirait Sherry. Et même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête au moment ou j'ai pensé que l'amour de cette pouliche valait plus que cinquante millions de dollars ? Ya des jours, je vous jure, je mérite d'être pendu pour ma connerie. Comme aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, à tout les coups Nivans est chez les flics à l'heure qu'il est. A sa place, j'y serais.

Il est temps d'arrêter les conneries. Si par miracle ce mec est encore plus stupide que moi et qu'il revient, je le bute des qu'il passe la porte. Ya pas de place pour les sentiments, dans ma vie.

J'ai voulu regarder la télé, j'avais oublié qu'elle marchait pas. Je suis allé jeter un coup d'oeil à l'antenne. C'était tout bête, y avait juste a la bouger un tout petit peu, mais il fallait se tenir au balcon pour pas basculer, c'est sur qu'avec un seul bras c'était impossible à faire.

C'était bizarre, mais je culpabiliserais presque de réparer la télé de Nivans alors que j'étais censé le tuer. Bah de toute façon je faisais pas ça pour lui, et il mourrait avant de s'en rendre compte.

J'ai comaté devant la télé en pensant à sa tête, a son visage infecté. C'était marrant, j'étais là pour le tuer mais en ce moment même mes anticorps étaient en train de lui sauver la vie. Ça n'en finissait plus d'être ironique cette histoire.

Enfin, j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Je me suis levé. Nivans a fait trois pas dans l'entrée, je crois qu'il n'a même pas vu mon flingue. Il a jeté ses clés par terre, claqué la porte, puis il s'est laissé tomber sur le sol. Il avait plus son masque, il respirait par la bouche, avait les yeux à peine ouverts. Sur la partie intacte de son visage, il était blanc comme un cadavre. Sa main, qui disparaissait dans la manche trop grande de son sweat, agrippait son moignon d'épaule. Il s'est carrément allongé par terre.

_Le traitement est vachement dur, _qu'il m'avait dit ce con. _Tu pourras me tuer trop facilement, je me défendrai même pas. _Il m'avait bien baisé.

Nivans m'avait fait croire qu'il s'en foutait de mourir, mais vu ce qu'il venait de s'infliger pour rester en vie, c'était pas crédible. Je veux bien être un connard égoïste. Je veux bien être le type que tout le monde déteste, j'ai l'habitude. Mais faut quand même pas trop m'en demander. Tirer sur... ce mec par terre ? C'est non, sans hésiter. Ras-le-bol.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! j'espère très fort que ça vous a plu! C'est toujours un peu angoissant de poster un début de fic, mais malgré tout ça m'avait manqué!<strong>

**note pour les petits nouveaux, s'il y en a : ****alors, déjà, bienvenue ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre, et que ça vous donne envie de lire les prochains ! Pardon pour les fautes, tout ça, je fais du mieux que je peux !**

****note pour ceux qui ont suivi post-injection : accrochez-vous les enfants, on est repartis \o/ ! Et le premier que j'entend parler de slip, je le kick out XD (je plaisante ! j'espère vraiment vous revoir!)****

****à bientôt!****


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour !**

**merci pour toutes vos reviews ! ça m'a fait plaisir de vous retrouver ! le résumé vous a perturbés apparemment, mais vous inquiétez pas, vous saurez tout dans quelques chapitres ! Faudra juste un peu de patience, Chris n'arrive pas tout de suite.**

**Ce qui arrive tout de suite, par contre, c'est le chapitre deux (admirez la transition) ! Je vous préviens, il se passe pas grand chose dedans, c'est plutôt explicatif... il faut bien passer par là...**

****Ah, et au fait, je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais pour différentes raisons j'ai changé le titre, désolée. (je savais bien que j'avais posté trop tôt la première fois!)****

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jour 1 (suite) :<strong>

Si j'étais un mec bien, je serais allé aider Nivans à se relever et je l'aurais porté jusqu'à son lit, plutôt que de le laisser par terre dans l'entrée comme un chien galeux. Mais étant la personne que je suis, je me suis contenté de monter le son de la télé.

Je ne pouvais pourtant pas m'empêcher de le surveiller du coin de l'oeil. Il s'était allongé sur le dos, tenant son épaule, il fixait le plafond et respirait comme si on venait de le tirer de la noyade. A la télé, il passait une sitcom débile, j'ai mis le son encore plus fort. Quelle vie de merde on se paye, quand même.

Au bout d'environ dix minutes, il s'est tourné péniblement sur le coté et a essayé de se relever. Il s'est ensuite traîné jusqu'à sa chambre sans un regard. Quand il a fermé la porte derrière lui, je me suis senti un peu mieux. J'étais soulagé de plus l'avoir devant les yeux. J'ai eu le temps de savourer la sensation parce qu'il y est resté enfermé tout l'après-midi. Je me suis un peu emmerdé, du coup. J'aurais pu aller faire un tour mais il faisait moche. Le Minnesota, quel Etat pourri. Il fait gris tout le temps, il pleut et il y a du verglas. Quelle idée de vivre ici.

Quand Nivans a repointé son nez, il faisait nuit et j'étais toujours avachi devant la télé (en voilà une journée bien remplie). Il s'est d'abord dirigé vers la cuisine pour attraper une bouteille d'eau et des médocs, puis il est revenu dans le salon. Je me suis pas fatigué à chercher mon flingue cette fois, je l'ai ignoré. Son œil non muté était tout rouge et boursouflé, et l'autre j'en parle même pas. Il a viré du canapé les quelques fringues qui n'étaient pas déjà par terre et il s'est assis. Il s'était mis tout au bord, mais je me suis quand même décalé un peu. J'avais pas envie de choper la gale de l'enfer, même si par définition, je suis immunisé.

J'ai continué à l'ignorer, tout en sachant bien qu'il allait exiger des explications. La question qu'il m'a alors posé n'était pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais :

- T'as réparé la télé ?

Sa voix était toute enrouée d'avoir toussé. J'ai grogné un « ouais », je faisais de mon mieux pour le snober. Il m'a lâché après un moment de silence :

- merci.

L'ignorer, l'ignorer... franchement, je sais pas comment il arrive à s'en sortir tout seul au quotidien, avec un bras amputé jusqu'au cou.

- Tu vas pas me tuer, alors ? M'a-t-il demandé de sa voix cassée et indifférente.

- Si.

- Quand ?

- Quand je voudrai.

Il a appuyé son profil dégueulasse dans le dossier du canapé et il a fermé les yeux. J'ai cru qu'il allait se rendormir. Je suis allé jeter un coup d'œil dans la cuisine. L'évier était plein de vaisselle à ras-bord, dont pas mal était déjà cassée. J'ai ouvert tous les placards. Y avait rien à béqueter dans cette baraque.

- J'ai la dalle.

Nivans, qui avait profité que je me sois levé pour s'allonger, m'a dit :

- il y a de la pizza dans le frigo.

- Je l'ai finie la nuit dernière.

Il a ouvert les yeux pour me jeter un regard mauvais mais n'a rien dit. Et moi non plus, parce que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai pris conscience qu'à moins que Nivans ait mangé à l'hôpital, qu'il ait pris un sandwich sur le chemin ou qu'il planque des gâteaux dans sa chambre, il n'avait rien avalé de la journée. Et avec tout ce que je l'avais vu vomir, le rendement était carrément négatif.

C'est pas mon problème, ça. Moi, j'ai besoin de manger, je suis en pleine croissance. J'ai continué a fouiller partout jusqu'à ce que Nivans daigne se rappeler que j'étais là :

- Commandes-en une alors. Le numéro est sur le frigo. Ya de l'argent dans le tiroir de l'entrée.

- Tu m'as pris pour ton secrétaire privé ou quoi ?

Il a grogné un espèce de « comme du veux » et il s'est tourné de l'autre coté, l'air de royalement s'en foutre. J'en ai déduit qu'il avait pas faim, et c'était mieux comme ça. Je pouvais commander ma pizza sans avoir l'impression de faire ça pour lui.

J'ai tourné en rond en attendant que le livreur arrive. J'étais un peu énervé que Nivans m'ait piqué la place sur le canapé. Il avait zappé sur un reportage montrant les usines géantes de soda qui pompent toute l'eau potable des villages en Inde, un truc bien plombant. Nivans arrêtait pas de tousser, et il crachait du sang et des glaires de J'avos. Moi je dors pas sur ce canapé ce soir.

Je me suis approché :

- Hé, Nivans... ton fric dans le tiroir de l'entrée, ça va pas le faire, pour la pizza. Je m'en suis servi pour m'acheter un kebab à midi.

Il m'a jeté le même regard mauvais que tout à l'heure, quand je lui avais annoncé que j'avais fini la pizza. Il s'est assis pour boire un peu d'eau et il m'a demandé:

- Dis-moi, je voudrais pas te vexer mais quand est-ce que tu rentres chez toi ?

Chez moi, chez moi... c'était une notion complexe.

- Quand je t'aurai buté.

- C'est à dire « quand tu voudras » ?

- T'as tout compris.

Il a eu l'air agacé, et aussi un peu perplexe. On a alors entendu sonner. Les pizzas.

Le livreur devait avoir mon âge, mais il paraissait beaucoup plus con, je dis ça en toute objectivité. Il a été surpris quand il m'a vu, et il m'a demandé si Piers était là. Comme de toute façon je n'avais rien pour payer les pizzas, je l'ai appelé.

Nivans s'est pointé. Il avait toujours du mal à marcher droit, il s'appuyait au mur quant il pouvait. Quand il nous a rejoint, il a eu un genre de vertige et il s'est appuyé contre moi. J'ai failli le mettre par terre en lui gueulant : « Oh ! Et maintenant tu me prend pour ta béquille ? » mais j'ai pas eu le temps parce qu'il m'a lui-même repoussé très vite. Il a fourré un porte-monnaie dans les mains du livreur qui a prélevé ce qu'on lui devait. Puis comme lNivans s'appuyait au mur avec sa main, c'est à moi que le livreur a rendu le porte-monnaie en me remerciant. Puis il a sorti a Nivans :

- C'est bien que t'aies quelqu'un pour t'aider.

Nivans a ricanné.

Sitôt la porte fermée, il est retourné s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans dire un mot. Je me suis réinstallé avec ma pizza devant la télé ou il passait toujours ce reportage horrible. Le ricanement froid de Nivans m'était resté dans la tête. Je me sentais inexplicablement seul.

* * *

><p><strong>Jour 2 :<strong>

Le lendemain, Nivans est descendu acheter des céréales et une bouteille de lait pendant que je flemmardais sur le canapé.

Quand il est revenu dans la cuisine il a fait plein de bruit, et comme ce n'était pas une pièce séparée je ne pouvais plus faire semblant de dormir. L'odeur du café m'attirait vachement, aussi, alors je suis allé le rejoindre. A ma surprise, il m'a dit bonjour.

- T'as l'air d'aller mieux, ai-je marmonné.

Son œil était cerné, sa peau blême et il toussait toujours, mais comparé à hier c'était rien du tout. Au moins il ne se traînait pas par terre et il ne crachait plus des morceau de chair de mutante par la bouche. Bêtement, je me suis aussi senti mieux en le voyant manger.

Il a haussé les épaules :

- T'es mal tombé. Le jour du traitement c'est toujours le pire.

Je me suis assis et je me suis servi des céréales. Bizarre cette histoire. De ce que j'avais lu sur google actualités, l'antidote faite avec mes anticorps marchait pas si mal. Il y avait eu des gens sauvés et tout. Il y avait même eu un vaccin de créé, qui s'est commercialisé l'hiver dernier. Même que les médias nous ont matraqué le cerveau a grand coup de pub pour inciter les gens à se faire vacciner, ça a déclenché l'hystérie dans tout le pays, relayée par les campagnes de prévention qui se frottaient les mains. Résultat, à part quelques vieux hippies sous LSD, tout le monde s'est fait vacciner bien que ça coûte la peau du cul. Les mecs du marketing, les commerciaux, les médecins, les pharmaciens, les chercheurs, les ministres du gouvernement, ils se sont tous fait des couilles en or avec mes anticorps. Tous sauf moi, pigeon que je suis.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que c'était bizarre que mon antidote marche pas sur Nivans. Peut-être qu'on lui avait administré trop tard. Entre le moment ou j'ai fait la prise de sang et la validation de l'antidote, il s'est passé un mois et demi alors...

- Y a un truc que je comprend pas, m'a soudain interrompu Nivans.

Il a attendu que je le regarde pour continuer :

- Toi et moi, on se déteste. Dès l'instant où on s'est vu on a su qu'on se supporterait pas. J'ai raison ?

Je crois que je vois ou il veut en venir. J'ai grogné un « ouais » pas intéressé.

- Et maintenant, tu viens ici pour me tuer, donc j'imagine que tu me déteste encore plus qu'avant, même si je sais pas pourquoi. Et pourtant on est là, à prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble comme une famille. Je te suis pas, Muller. Je comprend pas ta logique.

Le choix du mot « famille » m'a fait sourire. C'est sur que Nivans et moi, on ferait mauvais genre dans la pub de l'ami Ricoré. Le Nivans de maintenant en tout cas, l'autre aurait été parfait.

Puisque je n'avais pas l'intention de le tuer pour le moment, autant le rassurer un peu :

- T'inquiète pas, Nivans, si je te tue c'est rien de personnel. On m'a embauché pour le faire.

Lui qui jouait les blasés depuis hier, cette fois il a été vraiment surpris.

- Ta famille, ai-je précisé sournoisement.

Il refusait de me croire alors je lui ai dit le peu que je savais sur le papy psycopathe, la mémé folle, l'héritage qui a dérapé et tout le folklore. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi je m'attendais mais pas à ça : Nivans avait rien vu venir. Il a eu l'air hyper triste. Comme un gosse qui va pleurer. Ça m'a presque fait un peu de peine pour lui. Vu la grande gueule qu'il avait, et vu qu'ils avaient coupé les ponts depuis des années, j'imaginais qu'il aurait pris ça plus agressivement.

- Combien ils te payent pour ça ?

- Quinze mille.

Il a forcé un sourire qui m'a rassuré :

- T'aurais pu demander plus. Ils sont pleins au as. Tu t'es fait avoir.

- Je renégocierai quand ils me relanceront. Et maintenant à mon tour de poser les questions : qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après qu'on se soit séparés dans la base sous-marine ? Et pourquoi mon antidote marche pas sur toi ?

Il m'a raconté sa sombre histoire de bras arraché et de virus injecté sans réfléchir. Au début j'ai trouvé ça dégueu et super con, mais après je me suis rappelé que j'avais vu plein de gens se l'injecter volontairement, ce foutu virus C, pour du fric. Moi-même, je l'avais fait. Alors je me suis abstenu de juger.

Enfin, je l'ai quand même traité de con, pour la forme.

- Grâce à ça j'ai pu sauver Chris, m'a-t-il répliqué comme si la peau de ce gros lard tueur de père était ce qui avait le plus de valeur au monde.

- Quand je suis revenu à la surface on m'a mis en quarantaine et on m'a appliqué ton antidote dès que ça a été possible. Mais ça ne marchait pas bien. Ils m'ont fait des tests et c'est là qu'on a découvert que le virus que je me suis injecté n'étais pas le virus C habituel mais une version améliorée, qui avait déjà assimilé tes anticorps.

Évidemment. Cet abruti s'était injecté le virus renforcé que Neo-Umbrella avait mis au point quand ils me séquestraient en Chine. Vraiment pas de chance.

Malgré tout, le virus renforcé n'était pas 100% au point lui non plus, étant donné que je m'étais enfui, et mes anticorps avaient toujours un certain effet dessus. Le traitement de l'hôpital fonctionnait relativement sur Nivans. Ils parvenaient à endiguer le virus, à empêcher Piers de muter complètement en le gavant de médocs et en faisant ce qu'ils avaient fait hier : un traitement par aphérèse qui remplaçait ses leucocytes par une synthétisation des miennes. Nivans redevenait un peu plus humain pendant un certain temps, puis le virus reprenait le dessus et il fallait refaire le transfert.

Ça faisait six mois que Nivans était rentré chez lui, huit depuis sa sortie de quarantaine, et il devait se taper son aphérèse-machin-truc toutes les semaines. 80% de la pension que lui versait l'armée partait là-dedans. Nivans m'a dit tout ça sans avoir l'air de s'inquiéter. Et s'il toussait comme le Vésuve ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa mutation, il s'était tout bêtement _enrhumé. _Soi-disant qu'avec tous les médocs son système immunitaire était _un peu niqué._

J'avais envie de lui répondre : Sans dec. Le mec se rendait pas compte qu'il avait chopé la tuberculo-pneumonie.

- Et t'es tous seul ? Ai-je demandé en regardant le bordel qui régnait partout. T'as pas des gens qui t'aident ?

Si j'ai posé cette question, c'est pas tant par compassion que parce que je voulais savoir s'il existait des gens plus seuls que moi sur cette terre.

- le livreur de pizzas que t'as vu hier me file un coup de main de temps en temps, m'a-t-il répondu innocemment.

- Et Redfield il est où ?

Jusqu'ici Nivans était calme et ne rechignait pas à répondre a mes questions. Mais à l'instant ou j'ai prononcé le nom de son capitaine chéri, il s'est subitement braqué :

- Toujours dans le BSAA, j'imagine. Pourquoi ?

- Ben je sais pas, il vient pas te voir des fois ?

- Pourquoi tu veux qu'il vienne me voir ? On n'est pas mariés que je sache.

Oulà ! Le prend pas comme ça, j'y suis pour rien si vous êtes pas mariés mon pote.

- Tu lui as sauvé la vie...

- C'était mon boulot.

- Oui mais si tu te retrouve dans cet état c'est pour...

- Arrête, Jake.

J'ai senti que j'avais mis le doigt sur quelque chose de gros comme une maison. Piers a repris plus doucement :

- Chris n'est pas responsable des choix que j'ai fait. Il a sa vie, j'ai la mienne. On est plus en contact, c'est des choses qui arrivent quand on est adulte, tu comprendra quand t'auras un vrai travail.

J'ai ignoré sa provoc et j'ai insisté, parce que franchement je comprenais pas. Il s'était arraché le bras et injecté le virus pour sauver Redfield et le mec l'avait laissé en plan ? mais C'EST UN GROS BATARD ! Moi à sa place j'aurais sûrement fait pareil parce que c'est bien trop creepy, mais Chris Redfield est censé être la lumière de l'humanité alors comment il a pu ? Une preuve de plus que le monde part en couilles.

- T'étais dingue de lui pourtant !

Je m'attendais à ce que Piers nie et qu'il s'énerve, et au début il a pris son élan pour le faire, mais il s'est contenté de passer une main fatiguée sur la partie saine de son visage :

- On s'est vus quoi, deux fois ? Trois ? Dix minutes à chaque fois ? Et ça t'as suffi pour en déduire ça ?

- Ça se voyait tellement, Nivans.

Il a soupiré et il a débarrassé la table sans répondre. Y a pas plus clair comme aveu, je pense. Il m'a dit d'un ton neutre :

- J'ai pas envie de parler de Chris. De toute façon je sais pas grand chose, à part qu'il a survécu à la base sous-marine. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose depuis, je ne serais pas au courant.

Il a dit ça en crispant un peu sa main sur son bol. Un malaise a commencé à s'installer. Nivans essayait de laver la vaisselle, prudemment, avec sa main gauche maladroite. Avant que j'arrive il ne devait pas le faire souvent.

- Sherry a survécu aussi, l'ai-je informé pour détendre l'ambiance.

- Je sais. Je l'ai vue il y a quelques mois.

Il avait revu Sherry ? J'ai eu l'impression de m'être pris une baffe. Il m'a fallu rassembler tout mon sang froid pour donner l'air de m'en foutre :

- Où ça ? Comment ?

Je devais faire une drôle de voix parce que Nivans m'a regardé :

- Un peu après que je sois sorti de quarantaine, elle est venue me voir à l'hôpital.

Je me suis senti affreusement jaloux, et aussi affreusement seul, triste et abandonné.

- Fais pas cette tête Muller, elle est restée dix minutes et on a à peine parlé. J'étais pas en état.

- Elle a dit un truc sur moi ?

Je n'ai vraiment pas pu m'empêcher de poser la question. Nivans a détourné le visage mais j'ai bien vu qu'il avait souri :

- Non... désolé. En même temps je l'aurais un peu mal pris qu'elle vienne me parler de toi alors qu'on venait de m'apprendre que j'avais muté de façon irréversible.

Tss. Quel égocentrique.

- Comment elle a su dans quel hôpital t'étais ? Moi ne je savais même pas que t'avais survécu.

- Sûrement par Chris. Sherry est une amie de sa sœur, elles se sont connues a Racoon City. Ils sont venus me voir ensemble. Ils se voient souvent maintenant, tu sais.

Mais non, je savais pas ! Et ça me fout la rage putain ! Ils sont tous devenus potes et Nivans et moi qui avons fait tout le boulot et qui sommes ceux qui ont le plus souffert, on nous laisse en rade avec le vomi et les poubelles ! Ça me révolte !

J'ai crié à l'injustice devant Piers et je n'ai obtenu qu'un regard de pitié. Bon okay, le boulot on se l'est réparti, et si je suis prêt à admettre sans trop de mauvaise foi que Nivans-l'amputé-mutant est celui qui a le plus souffert dans cette histoire, juste après ce cher l'Ustanak que Sherry et moi avions entre autres écrasé avec une foreuse et jeté dans la lave avec des cailloux dessus (c'était marrant), Nivans a placé la barre un peu haut pour le reste d'entre nous. Mais moi, par contre, après la base sous-marine j'avais donné un demi-litre de sang et pour ça on m'avait fait quoi ? UNE PIQÛRE ! Et j'ai horreur des piqûres ! Alors hein ?

Nivans a commencé à rire, ce qui m'a ému, quelque part, avant de s'étouffer avec une quinte de toux.

- T'es con, a-t-il réussi à me lâcher.

Je suis allé prouver mon indignation en allant me mettre devant la télé sans rien débarrasser. Apprendre que Sherry et Chris étaient devenus potes sans nous, je trouvais vraiment ça pas juste !

Si j'avais su dans quel hôpital était Nivans, j'aime me dire que ça n'aurait rien changé parce que j'en avais rien a foutre de ce mec mais en vérité je serais allé le voir, j'en suis certain. J'y serais allé pour me foutre de sa gueule et pour l'humilier, peut-être, mais je n'aurais pas hésité.

Après les événements en Chine, quand on m'a relâché dans la nature, je me sentais pas vraiment bien. J'ai eu comme une sorte de zombie-blues. Sherry était partie sans dire au revoir, et je me suis retrouvé tout seul face au monde d'aujourd'hui. C'est débile à dire mais ça fait vraiment bizarre. Je veux dire, j'avais frôlé la mort de tellement près, j'avais vu des choses tellement horribles que je n'avais qu'une envie c'était d'en parler tout le temps, de raconter à tout le monde, de monter un documentaire sur ma vie ce genre de trucs. Et de me heurter a l'indifférence des gens, je l'ai pas supporté. C'est vrai qu'on m'avait proposé un suivi psychologique dès ma sortie, mais comme un gros frimeur j'ai cru que j'en avais pas besoin. Résultat, j'ai passé les premiers mois dehors à confondre les gens avec des J'avos, à vouloir prendre les passants par les épaules et les secouer en leur racontant que j'avais vu des gens devenir des monstres, à éplucher les moindres recoins d'internet à la recherche de photos, d'articles, de n'importe quoi qui parle de la base sous-marine. Il y avait rien. Tout était classé top secret. J'ai fini par me demander si c'était pas moi qui devenait dingue, si j'avais pas inventé toute cette histoire après avoir testé la seringue soi-disant énergétique d'Ada Wong, et à me dire que peut-être, Sherry et la base sous-marine n'avaient jamais existé.

A cette période de ma vie j'aurais franchement donné n'importe quoi pour savoir dans quel hosto était Nivans et pouvoir aller le faire chier. Voir sa sale gueule, parler du 30 juin 2013 avec quelqu'un qui était là, que ce soit Nivans le teigneux, Redfield ou même l'agent Kennedy, ce prince charmant à la manque et la fille transparente qui l'accompagnait.

Au bout d'un moment, ça m'a passé. J'ai fini par arrêter de penser à ça tout le temps. Et quand j'avais vu la photo de Nivans que m'avait donné sa famille, ça n'avait réveillé aucune émotion. Trop tard, avais-je pensé. Mais finalement, c'était la mutation sur son visage qui m'avait ramené en arrière et qui m'avait empêché de tirer. Et de parler de tout ça avec lui, alors qu'on était même pas potes ni rien, mais simplement de parler de la base sous-marine avec quelqu'un qui la connaissait, j'avais l'impression que ça changeait ma vie. J'étais pas fou, et j'avais pas rêvé. Moi je trouve ça vachement rassurant même si c'est sans doute une question de point de vue.

Depuis le canapé, j'ai lorgné vers Nivans qui était toujours en train de batailler avec la vaisselle. Il m'a jeté un coup d'œil lui aussi, et quand nos regards se sont croisés il m'a fait une remarque désagréable sur mes couverts que je n'avais pas débarrassé. J'ai secoué la tête et j'ai monté le son de la télé. Avec le sourire cette fois.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre !<strong>

**Je vous souhaite de super fêtes de fin d'année ! si j'ai la pêche et que j'ai des vacances je posterai un petit oneshot pour Noël (le fameux oneshot... dont je parlais déjà à Noël dernier... T_T). Sinon, rendez-vous en janvier ! Encore merci à tout le monde !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je vous souhaite une année super !**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews ! celles du précédent chapitre et celles de Prem's au toboggan, elles m'ont fait hyper plaisir \o/**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jour 10 :<strong>

Le miracle avait eu lieu : au bout de dix jours, Piers ne m'avait toujours pas jeté dehors. Pourtant je faisais pas grand chose pour lui donner envie de me garder. Je le laissais se démerder sans scrupules avec le ménage, la vaisselle et les courses, malgré sa maladie et son bras amputé. C'est qu'il faudrait pas qu'il s'habitue, je serai pas toujours là.

Enfin, c'est ce que je dis, mais pour le moment j'ai pas d'autres projets à court terme que de rester ici au chaud. A part ma moto qui est garée en bas, j'ai rien. Ma mère est morte l'an dernier quand j'étais prisonnier de Neo-Umbrella, et son mobilier est parti dans une vente au enchères.

Depuis que j'avais réparé la télé de Nivans, j'estimais avoir gagné le droit d'être logé-nourri-blanchi-chauffé pour le restant de mes jours. Et c'était dingue, mais Nivans semblait d'accord avec ça. En tout cas il me laissait tranquille, alors qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur de moi, ni de prendre au sérieux mes menaces de mort. Donc depuis dix jours je restais ici sans rien branler, et même si l'appart était moche, et même si ça sentait le vomi et les antibio, et si les mecs qui m'avaient employé pour tuer Piers allaient pas tarder à me demander des comptes, et ben j'avais la télé, et un endroit ou dormir. Moi je demande pas plus à la vie.

Je pense qu'en fait, si Piers me laissait squatter chez lui sans jamais rien me demander, c'était parce qu'il m'adorait et il était trop content que je sois là. Oui, je sais, j'ai cet effet sur les gens des fois, c'est sûrement dû à mon coté boute-en-train, haha. Je plaisante. Le fait que Piers semble être la seule personne de la terre a vouloir de moi malgré notre antipathie réciproque était un mystère.

En parlant de mystère, il y en avait un autre et un gros : Chris Redfield. Bon, ce mec que ce soit clair, je m'en fous un peu. Moins je pense à lui, mieux je me porte. Mais il y avait quelque chose de pas normal à propos de lui.

Remise en contexte : Avec Piers, on n'a pas beaucoup de points communs, pas beaucoup de centres d'intérêt partagés, en bref, on a rien à se dire. Du coup, toutes nos conversations finissent par dévier sur le virus, les monstres, l'année 2013 et la base sous-marine. C'était normal que Redfield et Sherry viennent dans la conversation, vu qu'ils étaient là-bas avec nous. Alors c'est vrai que je rechignais à parler de Sherry parce qu'un an après je n'avais toujours pas digéré qu'elle se soit barrée, mais ça m'emmerdais pas non plus tant que ça. Par contre, les rares fois où le nom de _Redfield _était prononcé, c'était limite si Nivans n'avait pas des suffocations. Le tabou autour de lui prenait tellement de place que c'était presque comme si le mec était assis avec nous sur le canapé. C'était vraiment étouffant. Piers ne m'a jamais clairement avoué qu'il était amoureux de lui, on était sans doute pas assez amis pour ce genre de confidences, mais il n'avait jamais non plus fait la moindre tentative de me sortir cette idée de la tête. Je pense qu'il l'aimait vraiment, et qu'il s'en foutait royalement que le monde entier le sache. Il se souciait plus de grand chose, de toute façon. Mais du coup, pourquoi ce silence glacé sur Redfield ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que Nivans qui l'idolâtrait ne supporte plus de prononcer son nom ?

Comme je suis un garçon très intelligent, j'ai fait plusieurs théories :

1. Piers lui a fait une déclaration d'amour et il s'est pris un rateau (Classique).

2. Ils sortaient ensemble mais Chris l'a viré parce qu'après l'accident Nivans est devenu trop moche (qui lui en voudrait ?).

3. Chris fait la gueule parce qu'il en veut à Piers de s'être coupé le bras et injecté le virus alors qu'il aurait dû s'enfuir et vivre (c'est beau).

Rien d'impossible là-dedans, si ? Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas demander à Nivans de me confirmer si j'avais bon, j'avais trop peur de l'énerver ou de lui faire de la peine en ravivant des souvenirs douloureux. Nan j'déconne ! ça clairement je m'en fous, désolé pour lui. Le problème, c'était plutôt que si je lui posais trop de questions, il risquait de s'imaginer que je m'intéressais à sa vie, ce qui est faux et archi-faux. Vraiment, j'insiste.

* * *

><p><strong>Jour 13 :<strong>

Un truc que j'ai découvert : Je sais pas si c'est parce que Nivans avait une vie de merde ou s'il avait toujours été comme ça, mais il avait une passion complètement morbide pour les documentaires catastrophe qui passent à la télé. Ceux qui nous plombent un après-midi et qui donnent envie d'envoyer des dons à Neo-Umbrella pour qu'ils fassent péter la planète une fois pour toutes. C'était les seuls trucs qu'il regardait. Y avait d'abord eu ce reportage sur les sodas, puis le réchauffement climatique, les injustices sociales, la fin du monde, tout y passait.

J'essayais d'être patient parce que j'étais pas chez moi et que le reste du temps je monopolisais la télé, mais j'ai fini par craquer quand j'ai vu le doc sur le trafic d'organes organisé, j'ai pris la télécommande et j'ai zappé, et pour pas avoir l'air d'une petite nature je lui ai gueulé dessus :

- Elles me font chier tes émissions de merde !

- C'est pas de la merde, m'a répliqué Piers avec son indifférence habituelle. C'est le monde qu'on a sauvé.

Génial. Prozac pour tout le monde.

En plus de Redfield, il y a un autre sujet qu'on se gardait bien d'aborder Nivans et moi, c'était, disons, tout ce qui allait pas. Il évitait de se plaindre, ne me demandait jamais d'aide et faisait toujours comme si tout était normal. Mais des fois, il baissait sa garde et me laissait voir un abîme de désespoir dont je n'avais pas idée. Quand il disait des trucs comme ça, je me demandais ce qu'il attendait pour se suicider. Il est dans une impasse, franchement. Avec son corps et sa solitude, je vois même pas ce qu'il peut encore espérer de la vie.

* * *

><p><strong>Jour 20 :<strong>

Trois semaines, maintenant, que je vis chez Nivans. J'avais fini par prendre le rythme. Son état de santé oscillait entre alarmant et blasant selon les jours de la semaine. Son traitement à l'hôpital était le lundi, qui était pour lui la pire journée. Ensuite ça allait beaucoup mieux, puis son état se dégradait progressivement tout le reste de la semaine pour finir au bord de la mort le week-end et le lundi suivant, jour de l'aphérèse.

C'est pas quelque chose de compliqué à vivre, pour moi. D'une part parce que plus Nivans est malade plus il prend ses distances, j'ai donc pas trop à me le coltiner quand il est dans le pire état, d'autre part parce que la situation n'a pas grand chose de nouveau. La maladie dégueu, les thérapies qui donnent l'impression qu'elles ne font qu'empirer les choses, je baigne dedans depuis que je suis gosse. Ma mère était séropo alors avec Nivans je peux pas dire que je suis dépaysé.

Je reviens sur Redfield : je venais d'avoir une nouvelle théorie.

Ce soir là, comme tous les autres, Piers et moi étions devant la télé. Je n'avais pas réussi à le convaincre de changer de chaîne et je me retrouvais obligé de me taper suicide-toi channel, qui diffusait un documentaire dégueu sur les expériences sur les animaux. Ayant moi-même été une souris de laboratoire plusieurs mois, ça ne me traumatisais pas tant que ça de voir des chercheurs fourrer des cosmétiques dans les yeux des petits lapins, mais j'aurais quand même préféré mater la télé-réalité.

On était à J-2 du rendez-vous à l'hôpital de Nivans, et donc il était dans un plutôt sale état. Il dormait a moitié, je n'avais qu'à attendre le bon moment pour zapper, il ne serait bientôt plus capable de s'en rendre compte.

Alors hop, ni vu ni connu, je zappe. On s'est retrouvés devant des pubs. Comme je l'avais prévu, Nivans a pas réagi, il était trop mort, jusqu'à une certaine pub de parfum pour homme. Là, il a ouvert la bouche. J'ai cru qu'il allait râler parce qu'il venait de comprendre qu'on était plus sur la même chaine, ou bien qu'il allait se lancer dans un long monologue sur l'injustice de la vie, le rapport absurde et cruel entre la maltraitance animale et quelque chose d'aussi débile et inutile qu'un parfum, mais pas du tout.

De sa voix enrouée et à moitié endormie, il m'a lâché ça :

- Chris, il met ça comme parfum.

Alors au départ, j'avoue que je me suis demandé ce que j'étais censé faire de cette information.

Puis, en regardant Piers qui fixait l'écran, les yeux rouges, le nez qui coule, emmitouflé dans une couverture crade, je me suis senti mal à l'aise. Mis à part qu'il venait de me faire la déclaration d'amour la plus évidente et assumée envers Redfield, brisant ainsi sans aucune raison le tabou qu'il avait lui-même instauré, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette phrase ? J'étais censé comprendre un truc ou bien ? Que Nivans connaisse la marque de parfum de son capitaine ça prouvait surtout qu'il le stalkait jusque dans les périodes de permission. Et pourtant, où était Redfield aujourd'hui ? Et que faisait Piers pour le retrouver ? C'était le déni total. Je me suis dit que ce qui s'était passé entre eux devait être sacrément plus sale que ce que j'imaginais.

J'ai essayé de visualiser encore une fois la scène de la base sous-marine. Piers s'arrache son propre bras et rampe dans son sang vers la seringue qui contient tout ce qu'il combat, tout ce qu'il lutte pour anéantir. Et il se l'injecte, comme ça. Par amour.

Est-ce que c'est seulement humainement possible ?

Il m'avait peut-être menti. Oui mais pourquoi il ferait ça ? Facile. Pour protéger quelqu'un. Toujours pareil.

Finalement, je me suis dit que Nivans n'avait pas dû s'injecter le virus lui-même. Mais pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état, quelqu'un avait bien du le faire à sa place.

J'ai réfléchi deux secondes, mais la réponse la plus logique sautait aux yeux : Il n'était pas impossible que ce soit Redfield.

Un frisson d'injustice m'a parcouru quand je les ai imaginés face au monstre, Redfield disant un truc comme _c'est le seul moyen ! Fais-ça pour moi ! _Et Nivans n'osant pas refuser, se laissant faire l'injection en tremblant comme les petits lapins du docu.

Ou peut-être qu'il s'était débattu, qu'il voulait pas, mais que ça n'avait servi à rien parce que Redfield fait trois fois son poids et que peut-être qu'à ce moment là Piers avait déjà perdu son bras et se vidait de son sang.

Peut-être qu'il était tombé dans les pommes justement à cause de son bras, que Redfield lui avait injecté le virus sans qu'il soit conscient et que Piers ne l'avait appris que six mois plus tard. Peut-être même que Redfield avait joué un rôle dans l'arrachage de son bras, non, là je vais trop loin. Par contre, ça pouvait être dans le but de le sauver qu'il lui aurait injecté le virus, auquel cas il est inconscient.

Ça fait beaucoup de peut-être, tout ça, mais rien d'impossible. Maintenant que j'avais cette idée dans le crâne, il allait me falloir des preuves solides pour me prouver que j'avais tort. En attendant, j'ai eu le cœur serré en regardant Piers essuyer son nez plein de morve dans la manche inutile de son sweat. Il se foutait de tout. Il était indifférent à tout. Il pouvait regarder des docus hardcores sans émotion. Il pouvait s'endormir alors que je le menaçais d'un flingue. Il jetait des lambeaux de chair humaine, de sa propre chair humaine dans les chiottes sans effroi. Et moi, j'avais beau lui gueuler dessus, foutre en l'air son appart et lui piquer du fric, rien ne l'atteignait. Alors qu'avant, avant tout ça, les rares fois où on s'était rencontrés, il suffisait d'un rien, un mot ou un regard à peine pour qu'il parte au quart de tour. Et j'aimais mieux. La part d'humanité qu'il avait laissé dans la base sous-marine, c'était ça aussi. Et ça venait pas du virus. Ça venait de Chris, quoi qu'il ait fait.

J'ai rien dit. On a regardé mollement la fin d'un truc de musique, puis Nivans est allé se coucher. Je suis resté longtemps à gamberger dans le noir. Nivans... putain.

* * *

><p><strong>Jour 22 :<strong>

Aujourd'hui : élan de sympathie.

Comme tous les lundis, Piers revenait de l'hôpital complètement HS. Jusqu'ici, je le laissais se démerder, s'allonger par terre devant la porte ou tout ce qu'il voulait, mais ce jour-là il m'a fait de la peine, à ne pas réussir à lever le bras assez haut pour mettre la clé dans la serrure. Depuis que je soupçonnais Redfield de lui avoir injecté le virus C de force, j'avais beaucoup plus de pitié pour lui. J'avais envie d'aller l'aider. J'avais envie mais je voulais surtout pas passer pour un mec serviable, ça non.

Et puis allez, ça me tuerait pas d'être sympa une fois dans ma vie. Gay ou pas, Piers n'allait pas développer des sentiments ambigus pour moi juste parce que je l'avais aidé à marcher jusqu'au canapé. Il pensait bien trop à ce connard de Redfield.

Je l'ai rejoint alors qu'il était sur le point de laisser tomber la porte et de s'asseoir par terre. Il avait une sacré fièvre, son œil normal était tout brillant. C'était le virus qui luttait avec mes anticorps. Je me demande comment il arrivait à prendre le bus dans cet état. Je pourrais aller le chercher une fois de temps en temps, quand même.

- Viens, donne ton bras.

Je l'ai attrapé sous le bras, il s'est laissé faire sans rien comprendre et je l'ai soutenu jusqu'au canapé. Étonnamment, je suis à l'aise avec ça. C'était comme quand maman voulait marcher un peu dans les couloirs de l'hosto. J'aurais dû devenir aide-soignant, moi, au lieu d'un mercenaire à la con, j'ai largement l'expérience. Dommage qu'aider des gens, ça rapporte moins que d'en tuer.

Nivans était tout blanc, en sueur, et il voyait pas où il allait. On aurait dit qu'il allait s'évanouir. Malgré tout, en s'y reprenant plusieurs fois et en butant sur tout les mots, il a réussi à me sortir une phrase :

- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui t'arrive... Muller... T'as... mangé... un bisounours ?

Il avait mis tellement d'efforts à me lâcher cette pauvre réplique que je me suis senti obligé de sourire :

- Profite. C'est pas tous les jours.

Je l'ai laissé se mettre sur le canapé. Il m'a pas dit merci, rien, mais je préférais. Je suis allé chercher une bouteille d'eau, la boite de mouchoirs et la bassine à vomi, et je les ai laissé par terre près de lui. Il était déjà out. Pas inconscient mais trop occupé par la baston dans son organisme pour faire attention au monde extérieur. J'ai poussé ses jambes pour m'asseoir et j'ai remis la télé. Une bonne action, waouh. Maintenant j'avais la conscience apaisée et je pouvais redevenir un bâtard pour les vingt prochaines années.

J'ai zappé, glandé, j'ai fait réchauffer un vieux bout de pizza périmé et je suis revenu le manger devant la télé, mais a un moment, j'ai eu sommeil. Problème : Piers s'était endormi tranquilou sur le canapé. Sur MON canapé, celui ou je suis supposé dormir.

Voilà. On est gentil une fois avec quelqu'un, et l'instant d'après il nous vole notre espace vital.

J'ai hésité à le réveiller. Le problème c'est qu'il risquait de gerber partout, j'aimerais autant éviter vu que c'est l'endroit ou JE MET MA TETE QUAND JE DORS. Il faudrait que l'un de nous deux nettoie tout et si en semaine je suis sûr que Nivans l'aurait fait, cette nuit il sera pas en état.

Et puis, aussi, il avait l'air vraiment crevé.

Puisqu'il squattait le canapé, j'avais qu'à aller dormir dans sa chambre. Depuis le premier jour, j'y avais pas mis les pieds et j'en gardais un souvenir assez glauque, mais un lit est un lit. Avant d'y aller, j'ai hésité à couvrir Piers avec ma couverture. Au final je l'ai pas fait, on est pas si proches que ça.

La chambre était pas si sinistre que dans mon souvenir. Elle était normale en fait. Evidemment, avec un amputé-mutant en stade terminal dedans ça devient tout de suite plus oppressant. Le lit était top, par contre, avec des oreillers tout doux. Ça fait du bien de dormir sur un vrai matelas confortable après trois semaines de canapé. Je me suis endormi comme un bébé.

Le réveil, par contre, a été hardcore. Je me suis pris une lumière violente dans la face. J'ai grogné et je me suis caché la tête sous la couette.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? A fait la voix saccadée de Nivans.

J'ai sorti le nez courageusement pour regarder dans l'entrée. Piers était là, son coté amputé appuyé au mur. La bouteille d'eau, la bassine et tout son matos, il les tenait coincés sous son bras gauche, j'ai aucune idée de comment il avait réussi à allumer la lumière. Et à cette heure-ci je m'en foutais.

- La lumière, putain ! Ai-je pleurniché.

- C'est mon lit, m'a répliqué Nivans. Va sur le canapé.

Quel vicelard ce mec. Quand je pense que j'avais eu des scrupules à le réveiller alors qu'il dormait à ma place, et lui il avait aucune pitié. Le problème, maintenant, c'est que j'étais carrément bien dans ce lit, j'avais pas envie de retourner sur le canap froid. Et j'avais encore moins envie d'obéir a Nivans, c'était aussi une question de fierté.

- C'est bon, j'ai fait. Il est grand ton lit, ya de la place.

Il a rougi. Incroyable. Enfin une réaction humaine et spontanée ! J'ai eu envie de sauter de joie, il lui aura fallu trois semaines quand même.

- Non, a-t-il bredouillé, gêné. Va sur le canapé, je veux pas que tu dormes dans mon lit.

J'ai rigolé. C'était chouette de le voir déstabilisé.

- De quoi t'as peur ? Je sais que t'es un pur sex-symbol avec ton visage de choucroute-farcie mais t'inquiète pas. Au prix d'un gros effort je pense que j'arriverai à me retenir de te sauter dessus.

Il a hésité, puis jeté un coup d'oeil au canapé derrière lui. Il était sûrement en train d'évaluer ses chances d'arriver à me jeter dehors par la force. un indice : sur une échelle de 0 à 10, c'était plus proche du 0 que du 0,2. Nivans a soupiré, vaincu :

- Mets-toi de l'autre coté au moins, je dors là.

Bon. Je pouvais bien lui céder ça. Il s'est installé de sorte que s'il était allongé sur le dos, je ne voyais pas son profil démembré. J'apprécie l'attention. Mais pour le moment, il s'était tourné sur le coté dos à moi, tout au bord.

Et voila comment on gagne un lit ! Juste avant que je me tourne moi aussi de mon coté pour dormir, il s'est exclamé en râlant :

- Mais tu viendras pas pleurer si je te vomis dessus !

Gloups. J'avais pas pris en compte les paramètres collatéraux.

* * *

><p><strong>Jour 23:<strong>

Au final, pas de drame de vomi. Je me suis réveillé normalement, par la lumière du jour. Il était déjà tard. A coté de moi, Piers dormait encore, toujours à l'autre bout mais cette fois tourné de mon coté, son bras cachant à demi son visage. Il avait cette respiration maladive, agitée et fiévreuse, entrecoupée de toux et de salive dure à avaler. Ça m'a rappelé quand j'étais gosse, je dormais avec ma mère et elle avait la même façon de respirer. J'aime bien. C'est peut-être bizarre mais ça m'apaise. Ça me ramène à une époque ou j'avais encore rien fait de mal. Ou je pensais qu'une fois adulte, je contribuerai à rendre le monde meilleur. Enfin bon.

Je vais arrêter de comparer Nivans et ma mère, par contre, avant que ça devienne chelou.

Je me suis levé et je suis allé dans la cuisine me prendre un bol de céréales. Je mangeais pépère quand une sonnerie de téléphone a retenti. Pas forte, étouffée comme si le téléphone était dans un sac. Ça m'a intrigué. Ce n'était pas le mien ça c'était certain, il est sur vibreur et de toute façon je vois pas qui m'appellerait, à part peut-être la famille de Piers qui doit se demander quand est-ce que je le bute, ce que je me demande aussi d'ailleurs.

Ça ne pouvait pas non plus être le portable de Piers, il était tombé en panne il y a trois mois et il n'a jamais été le changer. Ça lui servait à rien parce que personne l'appelait lui non plus, et de toute façon il avait besoin de faire des économies pour les médocs. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit quand ma batterie est tombée en rade alors que j'étais en pleine frénésie de candy crush. S'il m'avait menti ce gros batard, il me le paierait.

J'ai suivi l'origine de la sonnerie dans le salon. ça s'est arrêtée avant que je trouve, tellement y avait du bordel, mais j'avais une idée de l'endroit. C'était par terre au pied du canapé, sous un tas de fringues.

A ce que j'ai pu voir et comprendre, avant qu'il se retrouve en moitié de J'avo, Nivans s'habillait comme une fashion victim. Et quand il est rentré chez lui après les huit mois d'hosto, il s'est rendu compte que ses fringues à sa taille ne dissimulaient pas assez la mutation. Un jour de colère, il avait tout sorti des placards et foutu par terre, et depuis il ne portait que des habit tellement trop grands qu'ils m'allaient même à moi (je le sais parce que des fois je lui pique). Forcément, entre ressembler à un boudin ou à un mutant, le choix est vite fait. Nivans n'a jamais rangé ni jeté ses vieilles fringues qui traînaient un peu partout dans le salon, en plus des miennes que j'avais nulle part ou mettre. Conclusion : c'était le bordel, et encore plus depuis que j'avais tout viré du canapé.

Sous le tas d'habits, il y avait bien un téléphone. Un fixe, sur son socle. Il clignotait. Est-ce que c'était une atteinte à la vie privée de Piers d'écouter son répondeur ? Je me suis même pas posé la question. Je me demandais plutôt qui pouvait bien l'appeler. Peut-être l'hosto. Peut-être Redfield-la-raclure, même. Ou Sherry qui demanderait de ses nouvelles par hasard, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de louper ça.

Je ruine le suspense : C'était bien Redfield. Direct, ça m'a un peu énervé. Du coup je me suis pas gêné pour écouter le message en entier. Sa voix était hachée et hésitante :

_Piers ? Bonjour, c'est... euh... c'est Chris. Je t'appelle parce que... pour savoir comment tu vas. Voilà. Et... il faut que tu sache que...que..._ - grande inspiration – _Ecoute, Piers, je me sens vraiment pas bien depuis, depuis... enfin, de t'imaginer tout seul chez toi, ça m'inquiète. Je sais pas comment tu vas, je sais même pas si t'es encore en vie. - _silence – _Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai fait. Je sais que je t'ai blessé, mais te replier comme ça ce n'est pas la meilleure solution. -_ encore un silence – _Il faudrait qu'on parle. Si tu veux me voir, je peux me déplacer. Rappelle-moi, s'il te plait. Et... fais attention à toi. _

Je suis resté avec le téléphone dans les mains un long moment. Ce message m'avait appris pas mal de trucs. Déjà, ce n'était pas Chris qui avait viré Nivans mais bel et bien l'inverse, et ce alors que Nivans était toujours amoureux. Chris avait fait une chose pour laquelle il était désolé. Tout ça, ça allait dans le sens de ma théorie sur l'injection forcée.

Maintenant, question prioritaire : qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire de ce message ?

J'ai pas hésité longtemps, j'avoue. C'est sûr, Piers serait trop heureux de l'entendre, et peut-être qu'il rappellerait Redfield. Moi si Sherry m'avait laissé un message comme ça je l'aurais rappelée sans hésiter, quel que soit le degré de force avec lequel je lui faisais la gueule. Mais voilà : Sherry n'avait jamais essayé de me contacter et j'étais, tout bêtement, grave jaloux. Nivans allait appeler Redfield, qui allait débarquer ici, il dirait qu'il était désolé pour le virus, Nivans dirait c'est pas grave, ils se tomberaient dans les bras etc etc.

Et moi, personne n'aurait plus besoin de moi. Et je me ferai virer.

Comme toujours.

Leçon de survie numéro 1 : défendre ses intérêts. Pardon Nivans, pardon Redfield, mais à partir du moment ou t'as tué mon père, je trouve pas que je suis si injuste que ça. Allez hop, 1 2 3 je supprime. Et je coupe la sonnerie du téléphone au cas ou il rappelle.

Piers est alors entré dans le salon, mal réveillé.

- Salut, a-t-il mâchonné.

J'étais en train de remettre les fringues par dessus le téléphone. Il me regardait faire un peu perplexe.

- T'as des fringues par terre, on sait même pas si c'est propre ou sale, ai-je râlé en guise d'excuse. Tu vis vraiment comme un porc.

Une lueur d'espoir s'est allumée dans son œil valide :

- Tu vas faire une lessive ?

Je me suis levé. J'étais de mauvaise humeur et j'avais peut-être un peu honte de ce que j'avais fait. Fallait pas trop que j'y pense.

- Dans tes rêves.

Le bisounours, c'est bon. Il était digéré.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, a votre avis, est-ce que Jake à raison ? Je vais vous dire un truc : au moins une de toutes ses théories est vraie ! Devinez laquelle !<strong>

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il m'a pris un temps fou, et pourtant c'est loin d'être le plus long que j'ai fait T_T**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


End file.
